The present invention relates to a guide for use in a grinding device, particularly for an abrasive belt grinder, the grinding tool of the grinding device having a traveling direction which is crosswise to the advancing movement, for advancing a piece to be worked, whose length to be worked exceeds the width of a grinding tool, relative to a grinding tool, or alternatively, for advancing a grinding tool relative to a piece to be worked in a manner that the point of contact and the angle of contact between a piece to be worked and a grinding tool are adjustable.
For example, when grinding the edges of plate-like pieces as described above, a problem is the strength of the abrasive belt since a piece to be worked can easily strike against the belt edge and the belt. Particularly, when working the edges of, e.g., glass or stone plates, which usually involves the use of valuable diamond-coated abrasive belts, such premature destruction of a belt incurs substantial economic costs.